Snowy Memories
by LinkmasterX9
Summary: When the weather got worse on a trip back to the mansion, something from Little Mac's past came back to haunt him.


**Hey! Sorry if this story seems a bit off from what I usually write, but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Twas the night before the big holiday festival at the Smash Mansion. Many smashers were gathering gifts and food for the big celebration. One of them was out in the town late at night, picking up a custom gift. The boxer, Little Mac, strolled out of a jewelry store of all places, holding a small box. Snow was falling from the clouds and his footsteps echoed through the empty streets. He didn't mind this too much, he had walked alone before. The bruiser headed to the bus stop to check if a late night bus would still be around. Unfortunately, the last one left quite a while ago.

"Great." he muttered. Not wanting to waste more time, Mac began to walk to the mansion. The snowfall started to get heavier and heavier, to him it seemed to be getting worse with each step he took. This made him nervous.

"It's alright, it's just snow." he said to himself. When he took a deep breath, he heard footsteps coming from behind him. The bruiser turned around in a heartbeat, only to find nothing there. Mac's breathing became shallow, he was getting scared. Was someone there? Or was it his mind playing tricks on him? He proceeded, this time quicker than before. The pugilist only wanted to get back to the mansion as quickly as possible. As if things couldn't get worse, gusts of winds emerged and the harsh snowfall became a full blown blizzard. Mac was now panicking.

"Oh god, oh god please..." he thought and he started sprinting. His footsteps echoed loudly, his breathing fast, his heart pounding against his ears, he was fully engulfed in terror. The sound of footsteps from before returned, this time they were louder, more pronounced, but that only made the boxer run even faster. He did not look back, he was too scared to know what's behind him. The bruiser felt he already knew the answer to that.

"Get-ba-kid!" a faint voice called. This made Mac more frightened, his mind flooded with memories: blood, screaming, bright lights. He wanted to scream so badly, he had tears falling down his face. From the distance however, he noticed dim lights within all the snow. As he got closer, the bruiser realized it was the mansion, he was almost there! With the rest of his strength, Mac sprinted to the entrance of the mansion, opening it without a moment of hesitation. He got inside and slammed the grand door shut, he was finally back. The boxer put his back to it, leaning against the wood. He was panting heavily, shaking from the fear he was feeling. After a short amount of time, Mac slid down to the floor, now sitting with his knees up to his chin, and his arms on top in a crossed position. His memories were still there, plaguing him mercilessly with horrible emotions. He couldn't take it. He began to weep softly into his sleeves, the whole situation felt like a nightmare.

The boxer however, didn't notice that someone watched him from the top of the gigantic staircase the entire time he returned. The observer's black, angelic wings twitched a bit.

"What in the world happened to him?" Dark Pit thought. Normally, he wouldn't bother with other smasher's issues, but he knew Mac for quite a while. And one thing the dark angel is sure about is that he never saw the bruiser cry, ever. Dark Pit decided to go get Link, Mac's boyfriend, for help. The Hylian definitely would be better assistance than himself after all. He quietly went to the swordsman's door and knocked a couple times. In a matter of seconds, Link opened the door, surprised to see the black winged boy.

"Dark Pit? What are you doing here so late?" he asked.

"I saw Mac downstairs, he seems very upset about something," Dark Pit replied bluntly, "You should go check on him." The hero's ears perked up in slight shock.

"Yeah, I'll go right now." he responded with a concerned tone. The Hylian took a couple steps, but stopped. "You're a good friend, thanks." With that, he began to walk down the hallway hastily.

"Pffft, I could've cared less." Dark Pit thought to himself, but at the same time he didn't mind the comment. The hero silently headed down the stairs and saw the bruiser, still curled up in the same position Dark Pit saw him in. Mac didn't notice Link approaching until the Hylian tapped his shoulder get his attention. Mac looked up with a jolt, his eyes were red and puffy.

"Mac, what's wrong?" the swordsman asked softly. The bruiser did not respond, he stared at Link. The swordsman was highly worried, what did happen? He never saw Mac look so miserable. Suddenly, as if something clicked, the pugilist hugged Link and began to shake.

"L-Link I-I'm-" he stuttered, not being able to speak further. Minutes went by, Link comforted Mac until he started to relax a bit, and when the boxer's breathing started to become more regulated, he began to speak.

"I'm sorry." he stated sadly.

"You don't need to say that." Link responded lightly. They both stayed silent for a moment. "Why were you crying?"

"...I was scared." Mac mumbled.

"Scared about what? Was someone trying to hurt you?" the hero asked, nervous if Mac got into some terrible situation. The bruiser shrugged in response.

"It's just….the blizzard…" his voiced trailed off. Link gave him a slight confused look, was it just snow that freaked him out so badly?

"You were scared about the weather being bad?" he asked. Mac cringed a bit from the response, immediately making the Hylian regret asking.

"It's personal." the bruiser responded. Link gave him a look that basically said he was willing to listen to what he had to say. With that, Mac took a deep, shaky breath.

"When I was about thirteen, I used to wander around the city," he started, Link listened intently. "I would never go anywhere near certain alleyways and stuff like that, because of the rumors of gang members hanging out there. One day though, there was a blizzard and I got lost, somehow ending up there. I was going to leave right away until this group of guys surrounded me. I don't know what they were thinking, but they assumed I was this gang leader's kid. I managed to get by one of them and started running, they were yelling and cursing at me…" Mac stopped, his breathing started to become shallow once again. Link, felt uneasy and had an idea where this was heading, but he kept quiet while Mac composed himself.

"One of them, pulled a gun out..." he began, the hero's eyes widened, "and he shot me, right in my back. I fell to the ground, I couldn't scream, I couldn't move... I was so terrified. They left, thinking I was dead. I saw my own blood pooling, I-I thought I was going to die…" Mac began to shake. "I didn't want to die, I… I screamed. I screamed and screamed, praying someone would help me. I began to black out, but I saw police lights… and Doc, oh god Doc… I never saw him so terrified." The bruiser started to sob. Link was stunned by what Mac went through, he never thought a man like him would ever get involved with something so awful, even by chance. The swordsman held Mac close, in an attempt to calm him down.

"You're safe Mac, nothing is going to hurt you here." Link whispered. For what felt like an eternity, the pugilist began to relax once more. The Hylian helped him up from the ground, lost for words. What else can he say? He mulled over ideas until a small thought came to mind.

"Want to…." Link paused, trying to find the correct words. Mac looked at him patiently, he realized immediately how hard it must be for the hero to try and help. It was like Halloween all over again. The thought of that made the boxer chuckle a bit, throwing Link a bit off guard.

"Ya know, it's like what happened a couple months ago, but backwards." he stated. The swordsman stood there, baffled until it finally hit him. He let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, how odd." he responded. The two started to feel less tense. Link felt this was a good moment to say what's on his mind.

"Mac, how about we go see Doctor Mario sometime? I think it would do good for the both of us and he probably has something to offer." he suggested. The pugilist nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a ringing sound echoed through the mansion, it was loud, yet slow. It was a grandfather clock, in a different room in the mansion, going off twelve times in its rhythm; then the mansion fell silent once more.

"Midnight already?" Link thought, he didn't know that they were in the main hall for so long. Mac nudged the Hylian with his elbow, grabbing his attention. Link was surprised to see the boxer's eyes glittering with excitement of all things.

"I got you this, sorry about the box being a bit beaten up." he said, holding out a small, dented, white box. Strucked with curiosity, Link took the box and opened it, letting out a small gasp. Inside was a necklace of a sword and shield, with a small green gem in the center. He turned it around and saw his own name engraved on the back.

"Do you like it?" Mac asked. Link, still a bit in awe lifted the boxer off his feet like a groom would for their wife. Mac was shocked by the sudden action, his face turned red.

"I love it, but not as much as you Macaroon." Link replied cheerfully, with a bit of pink on his cheeks. The pugilist laughed.

"Macaroon? Seriously?" he asked between giggles.

"Yep, because you're so sweet." the swordsman responded, making Mac laugh harder. "Let's get Doc and watch some bad Christmas movies." The bruiser nodded.

"Yeah, sounds great." he said happily.


End file.
